Au secours de la Terre du Milieu
by Natth
Summary: Dans un monde dont ils ignorent tout, les Dukalyon vont affronter un nouvel ennemi bien différent de leurs anciens adversaires. Chapitre 5 en ligne !
1. Une arrivée remarquée

**Auteur :** Natth 

**Série :** Cross-over entre Dukalyon et Le Seigneur des Anneaux

**Genre :** Aventure, avec un peu d'humour et de romance

**Couple :** Kentaro x Takeshi et quelques autres

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi mais ils vont si bien ensemble… Je n'ai pas pu résister ^^

**Au secours de la Terre du Milieu**

Chapitre 1 : Une arrivée remarquée

Kentaro ouvrit difficilement les yeux, mais les referma aussitôt. La lumière l'éblouissait, et il avait encore très mal à la tête. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, sans savoir où il était. Et surtout sans savoir comment il allait, lui et…

- Takeshi… appela-t-il d'une voix faible.

Aucune réponse.

- Takeshi, s'il te plaît réponds-moi… ajouta-t-il un peu plus fort.

Toujours rien.

- TAKESHI ! hurla-t-il complètement paniqu

- Hein, quoi ?

- Excuse-moi, répondit Kentaro, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.

- C'est une raison pour me crier dessus ? 

- Ne sois pas si nerveux voyons, tu vas encore être tout crispé. Tiens, où sont nos casques ? 

- Je n'en sais rien, ils sont sûrement tombés pendant l'explosion. Oh ma tête…

- Mon pauvre Takénou, tu as très mal ? Ne bouge pas, je vais te faire un massage qui…

- Tais-toi, j'ai encore plus mal quand tu parles… Est-ce que tu sais ce qui s'est pass ?

- Oh, tu es méchant Takénou, dit Kentaro en pleurnichant. C'est tellement cruel de parler ainsi à ta future épouse.

- Mais ça va pas non ! Je t'ai déjà dit… oh, et puis laisse tomber, essayons plutôt de savoir… mais où on est ?

Takeshi s'était redressé péniblement et regardait autour de lui avec stupéfaction. Il s'attendait à voir le parc Ueno de Tokyo. C'est là qu'ils avaient accouru, à l'appel de leur chef, pour détruire un monstre surgi de nulle part. En fait de monstre, il avaient dû affronter une espèce de gnome grisâtre, qui sautait sur tous les passants pour leur arracher leur alliance, leurs bagues et même leurs boucles d'oreilles. 

Aussi n'écoutant que son courage, la brigade spéciale d'intervention Dukalyon passa à l'action. Alors que l'être repoussant brandissait son dernier trophée en braillant « trésor, trésor », les Dukalyon lancèrent leur fameuse attaque « Clash final ». 

Malheureusement, cette attaque, qui avait pourtant toujours vaincu les monstres alliés aux grosses brutes du centre commercial Imonoyama, n'eut pas l'effet espéré. Certes, l'affreuse bestiole disparut dans une terrible explosion. Mais les Dukalyon aussi. Et lorsque la fumée se dissipa, tous comprirent avec horreur que les valeureux Dukalyon s'étaient sacrifiés pour protéger leurs semblables de la brutalité d'une horrible bête. 

Hélas il ne restait rien, absolument rien d'eux.  

Heureusement, Kentaro et Takeshi n'étaient pas morts dans cette explosion. 

Cependant ils ignoraient ce qui avait pu leur arriver. De toute évidence, ils avaient dû être transportés loin, très loin de Tokyo. Autour d'eux s'étendait une vaste plaine déserte entourée de hautes montagnes et, dans le lointain, se dressait un grand bâtiment, peut-être une forteresse.

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix, dit Takeshi. Nous devons rejoindre ce château.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, Takénou. Et puis, si ses habitants sont hostiles, ne t'inquiète pas. Je serai toujours là pour te défendre, mon chéri.

Takeshi se figea sur place, et se retourna lentement. Il fixa un regard brûlant de colère sur son compagnon.

- Kentarooooo, grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je te défends STRICTEMENT de m'appeler comme ça lorsque nous serons là-bas. Sinon, je te jures que tu le regretteras amèrement !

- Oh, Takeshi, tu n'as pas honte de me parler ainsi ? gémit Kentaro. Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'un mari doit traiter sa future ép…

- TAIS-TOI ! hurla Takeshi en tentant d'enfouir la tête de Kentaro dans le sol.

Mais à son cri répondit un rugissement horrible, guttural. Et une énorme forme noire venue du ciel fonça sur eux et les emporta dans les airs.

Takeshi se maudit intérieurement. Il aurait dû surveiller les environs au lieu de s'occuper de son compagnon. Ils ne savaient rien de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. N'importe quel danger pouvait y surgir à n'importe quel moment. Et lui, comme un idiot, s'était laissé distraire par cet imbécile de Kentaro. Ah c'est sûr, pour dire des âneries, son collègue battait tous les records.

 Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de faire quelque chose de cons-truc-tif, il n'y avait plus personne ! Incapable de travailler plus de dix minutes sans pause déjeuner, incapable de lui parler sans l'affubler de surnoms ridicules, incapable tout court oui !

Et maintenant, à cause de ce crétin, ils volaient à des dizaines de mètres du sol, entre les griffes d'une créature qui les avaient sans doute pris pour son futur dîner. La situation semblait vraiment désespérée. Mais ils ne devaient pas renoncer ! Ils étaient les Dukalyon, les soldats de la paix. Quoi qu'il arrive, et surtout quelles que soient les bêtises de Kentaro, ils se battraient jusqu'au bout !

Il fallait d'abord qu'ils sachent s'ils pouvaient attaquer ce monstre sans s'écraser lamentablement sur le sol. Takeshi regarda sous lui, mais ils étaient encore trop hauts. Il réfléchit : comment trouver un moyen pour que cette créature perde de l'altitude ? En la blessant peut-être ? Cependant, s'ils faisaient cela, elle risquait de les lâcher. 

Soudain, la bestiole descendit en piqué vers le château, si vite qu'ils en eurent le souffle coupé. 

Voilà l'occasion que Takeshi attendait ! Encore quelques secondes : ils seraient assez près du sol et ils pourraient se débarrasser de cette sale bête. Heureusement qu'ils avaient gardé leurs armes. 

- Kentaro, cria Takeshi, prépare-toi !

D'un regard, son ami lui montra qu'il avait compris.

Alors qu'ils passaient juste au-dessus des murs, ils lancèrent leurs puissante attaque :

- Dukalyon… Clash final !

Et, frappée par une énorme explosion, la chose monstrueuse les lâcha en poussant un cri strident. Ils tombèrent juste derrière les remparts et roulèrent jusque dans une grosse flaque de boue. 

Tout cela n'était pas passé inaperçu. Déjà les habitants du fort qui avaient assisté à leur chute s'approchaient de la mare. Ils reculèrent brusquement lorsque Kentaro se redressa en hurlant :

- Whaou, tu as vu ça, Takeshi ? On l'a eue, cette sale bête. On est plus fort que Godzilla !

Le jeune homme se retourna vers son compagnon qui, curieusement, restait étalé dans la boue.

- Takénou, ça ne va pas ? Pourquoi ne bouges-tu pas ? Oh mon dieu, j'espère que tu n'es pas bless !

- J'essaie de me cacher, et tu devrais en faire autant ! Tu sais bien que nous, les défenseurs de la Terre, ne pouvons pas dévoiler notre identité. Alors cache-toi comme moi et surtout, arrête de dire mon nom !

- Euh, Takeshi, d'après ce que je vois autour de moi, on n'est plus sur Terre. Ou alors les habitants ont bien changé, et pas en mal d'ailleurs… 

Tout en disant cela, Kentaro regardait un jeune homme qui, plus rapide que les autres, se trouvait juste en face d'eux. Il était grand, blond et fort séduisant. Mais il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un être humain. Son corps, extrêmement mince, bougeait avec une souplesse et une légèreté inhabituelle. Il avait des oreilles pointues et ses yeux, très brillants, dévisageaient les deux jeunes gens avec méfiance. 

- Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire ici ? leur demanda-t-il d'un ton sévère, en les menaçant de son arc.

- Salut, moi c'est Kentaro, et celui-là c'est Takeshi, mon fianc ! Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

Alors que le dit Takeshi, plus rouge qu'une tomate, bondissait sur Kentaro pour l'étrangler, un autre individu s'avança vers le petit groupe. C'était un homme grand et brun, très beau lui aussi. Il dégageait une telle autorité que tous s'écartèrent avec respect pour le laisser passer.

- Du calme, Legolas, dit-il en s'adressant au jeune homme blond. S'ils ont vaincu un Nazgûl, ils ne peuvent pas être nos ennemis.

Ces paroles semblèrent avoir un effet magique sur celui auquel elles étaient adressées. En un instant, il rangea son arc et son visage prit une expression détendue. 

Le dernier venu se tourna vers les Dukalyon.

- Amis, vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais vous nous avez sauvés d'un très grand danger. Permettez-moi de me présenter : je m'appelle Aragorn. Vous êtes ici au gouffre de Helm, forteresse dirigée par Théoden, Seigneur de la Marche et roi du Rohan. Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà vous considérer comme ses hôtes. 

- Nous vous remercions de votre accueil, répondit Takeshi avant que Kentaro ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Mon nom est Takeshi et voici mon compagnon Kentaro.

- Veuillez pardonner à mon ami Legolas de vous avoir si mal accueilli. Mais nous venons de repousser de dangereux ennemis, et nous avons eu à subir de lourdes pertes. De plus, les Nazgûls, dont fait partie la créature que vous avez chassée, risquent de nous attaquer à chaque instant. 

En regardant autour d'eux, Takeshi et Kentaro constatèrent que ce château était effectivement en partie détruit. Un grand pan de la muraille s'était effondré et la lourde porte barrant l'entrée avait été enfoncée. Une partie des habitants qui les observaient de loin paraissaient blessés. Une terrible bataille avait eu lieu ici, sans doute très récemment. 

- Nous avons tous admiré votre courage et la façon… originale de battre ce Nazgûl. Le seigneur Théoden désire ardemment vous connaître. Si vous êtes d'accord, je vais vous mener jusqu'à lui.

- Nous en serions très honorés.

Les deux jeunes gens suivirent donc Aragorn jusqu'à la salle du trône.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Kentaro regardait autour de lui d'un air triste. 

Étonné, et peut-être légèrement inquiet, Takeshi lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tous ces gens autour de nous, blessés, maltraités, c'est tellement triste… Est-ce qu'ils pourraient encore supporter une autre attaque ? On n'a pas le droit de les abandonner, Takénou. Il faut qu'on les aide !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas question qu'on les laisse tomber. Quel que soit leur ennemi, rien ne justifie un tel massacre ! Nous le combattrons et…

- Nous le vaincrons, acheva Kentaro. Ensemble, rajouta-t-il en se serrant contre Takeshi, rien ne nous résistera !

- Ou…oui, bien sûr, dit son compagnon très gêné. Kentaro, j'aimerais bien que tu me lâches maintenant. Si quelqu'un nous voit, il risque de nous trouver bizarres.

- Bah pourquoi ? Après tout, nous sommes fiancés, non ? Je l'ai même dit à Leg…

- Justement, coupa Takeshi, tu as bien vu comme il se méfiait de nous. Ça ne m'étonne pas si tu lui as dit une chose pareille. 

- Tu te trompes, Takénou. Il nous menaçait déjà avant que je lui parle. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que notre relation lui paraisse étrange. Je crois plutôt qu'il nous envie…

- HEIN ! cria Takeshi. 

- Oh, tu m'as fait peur, gémit Kentaro, qui se colla un peu plus à lui. Tu voulais rester discret, mais tout le monde nous regarde à présent.

- Alors lâche-moi ! grogna son compagnon qui essaya de s'éloigner de lui le plus possible. D'abord c'est ta faute. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire de telles bêtises sur des gens que tu ne connais même pas ?

- Mais c'est vrai : Legolas est amoureux d'Aragorn ! La manière dont il lui obéit, comme si chacune de ses paroles était une douce musique, et les regards qu'il lui lance, à la fois amoureux et désespérés. Aaaah, tout cela est tellement romantique ! murmura Kentaro, des étoiles plein les yeux. Franchement, je ne comprends pas que tu n'aies rien remarqué. En fait, tu ne dois pas avoir cette sensibilité toute particulière, cette intuition féminine qui me permet de ressentir toutes les joies et les tourments l'amour...

Comme Takeshi, stupéfait, ne parvenait plus à dire un seul mot, Kentaro continua :

- Hélas Aragorn est comme toi. Il est tout à fait incapable de comprendre ce que Legolas ressent pour lui. Pourtant je ne crois pas qu'on puisse lui en vouloir : lui-même semble très amoureux et, à son expression, cela le rend très malheureux. Peut-être est-il séparé de l'être aimé par des obstacles infranchissables, ou que son tendre amour n'est pas partag ? Ou…

- Tais-toi on arrive, coupa Takeshi.

Après avoir traversé un long couloir, Aragorn entra dans une vaste pièce, suivi de nos deux amis.

Ils se trouvèrent face à Théoden, qui siégeait dans son trône imposant. À sa gauche se dressait un homme très âgé, dont le regard était emprunt d'une force et d'une sagesse peu commune. Aragorn le leur présenta sous le nom de Gandalf.

- Pfouu, ils ont l'air drôlement impressionnants tous les trois, souffla Kentaro à son compagnon. Surtout le vieil homme à barbe. Tu crois que c'est un magicien, comme celui qu'on a vu dans ce dessin animé américain ? Tu sais « Merlin…

- J'en sais rien, répondit Takeshi encore plus bas. Et je t'interdis de le lui demander. S'il comprend de quoi tu parles, je doute que ça lui fasse plaisir !

Puis à l'invite du roi, les deux jeunes gens s'avancèrent pour raconter leur histoire. Tous les écoutèrent avec une très grande attention. À la fin de leur récit, Gandalf prit la parole. Il dit d'un ton grave et solennel :

- Compagnons, après vous avoir entendus, je sais que la Terre du Milieu court un grand danger. Vous seuls pouvez encore éviter qu'une catastrophe se produise. Mais pour cela, vous devrez affronter le pire ennemi que vous n'ayez jamais rencontré.

**À SUIVRE…**


	2. Kentaro, conseiller sentimental

**Auteur :** Natth 

**Série :** Cross-over entre Dukalyon et Le Seigneur des Anneaux

**Genre :** Aventure, avec un peu d'humour et de romance

**Couple :** Kentaro x Takeshi et quelques autres

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi mais ils vont si bien ensemble… Je n'ai pas pu résister ^^

Encore merci toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. C'est très gentil !

**Au secours de la Terre du Milieu**

Chapitre 2 : Kentaro, conseiller sentimental

À ces mots, Aragorn tourna brusquement la tête vers le magicien. D'un geste, Gandalf arrêta la question que son ami allait lui poser. Puis il reprit la parole :

- Cet homme est l'un des plus puissants magiciens de ce monde. Longtemps, il a été notre allié. Mais aujourd'hui, il se tient aux côtés de Sauron, le seigneur du Mordor, qui répand le mal sur nos terres. Le nom de ce magicien est Saroumane le Blanc.

Les paroles de Gandalf furent suivies d'un silence pesant. Takeshi et Kentaro sentirent que ces révélations avaient plongé Aragorn et le roi Théoden dans la plus profonde inquiétude. 

Gandalf s'approcha d'eux :

- Comme vous êtes étrangers, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre la gravité de notre situation. Aussi, je vais vous expliquer ce qu'il se passe en ces lieux et le danger que représente Saroumane pour nous.

Le mage leur raconta les derniers évènements : le début de la quête de Frodon, la formation de la Communauté de l'Anneau et sa dissolution, leur arrivée au Rohan, leur lutte pour libérer le roi Théoden de l'influence de Saroumane puis leur guerre contre les Ourouk-Haï. Il conclut son récit par ces mots : 

- Parmi nos ennemis, je pense que Saroumane est celui qui vous a attiré jusqu'ici. Il espère sans doute se servir de vos pouvoirs pour permettre la victoire de Sauron. Malheureusement, j'ignore par quel moyen il vous a introduit dans notre monde. Lui seul doit le savoir, il faudra donc l'affronter et lui extorquer des informations pour pouvoir rentrer chez vous.

- Noble Gandalf, reprit Kentaro d'une voix très solennelle, veuillez accepter nos plus respectueux remerciements pour tous vos conseils et pour votre aide si précieuse. Soyez bien certains que nous nous montrerons dignes de la confiance que vous nous accordez. À nous deux, nous vaincrons ce monstrueux Saroumane et nous sauverons ce monde avant de retourner chez nous !

Gandalf, surpris par l'enthousiasme un peu irréfléchi de Kentaro, mit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Bien, je suis ravi de vous voir aussi… euh… décidés. Cependant, nous n'exigerons pas que vous vous détruisiez l'influence de Saroumane. Vous devez avant tout penser à rejoindre le lieu dont vous êtes partis. Si notre ennemi vous a amené en Terre du Milieu, c'est sans doute pour une raison précise. Il faut donc à tout prix que vous rentriez chez vous. C'est la meilleure manière de faire échouer son plan.

- Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour ce maudit magicien, ajouta Théoden. Je vous jure qu'il paiera cher pour ses crimes.

Aragorn ne dit rien. Mais à l'expression de son visage, on voyait qu'il était aussi décidé que ses deux compagnons.

Gandalf reprit :

- Notre troupe va bientôt se diriger vers l'Isengard, mais vous ne pouvez pas nous attendre. Pour que vous voyagiez assez rapidement, je vais appeler le grand Aigle Gwaihir, le Seigneur des Vents. Il vous emportera jusqu'au domaine de Saroumane. 

Quelques instants plus tard, les Dukalyon ressortaient de la pièce. Takeshi réfléchissait à ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

- C'est génial Takénou. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes à la veille d'une grande aventure ! cria Kentaro en envoyant un grand coup de coude dans l'estomac de son ami. Ce Saroumane, on va en faire qu'une bouchée !

- Mais ça va pas, non ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me frapper ?

- Oh, je suis désolé, mon chéri. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Tiens, appuie-toi sur moi, je vais te…

- Arrête avec tes bêtises ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus JAMAIS m'appeler « mon chéri ». 

- Oooh, Takénou, tu es méchant de me dire ça ! pleurnicha son compagnon. Moi qui voulais tant te rendre service…

Sentant venir la discussion sans fin, Takeshi coupa Kentaro dans son élan.

- J'espère que les Aigles arriveront bientôt, je voudrais qu'on se débarrasse rapidement de ce Saroumane. Qui sait s'il ne va pas essayer d'attaquer notre dimension à nouveau ?

- Malheureusement, on ne pourra pas partir d'ici avant une bonne heure. Ce qui me laisse le temps de faire ce à quoi je pensais tout à l'heure.

Takeshi regarda son ami avec méfiance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore inventer ?

- Ah, ah, tu aimerais bien le savoir, hmm ? Mais c'est une…surprise ! 

Sans se soucier de l'expression consternée de son compagnon, Kentaro releva la tête et commença à humer l'air.

- Oh, quelle odeur délicieeeuse ! Ça me rappelle que j'ai très faim. Viens Takénou, allons déjeuner !

Kentaro saisit la main de Takeshi et l'entraîna derrière lui. Se fiant à son odorat, il trouva sans difficulté ce qu'on aurait pu appeler une cantine. En fait, elle se composait d'une petite marmite réchauffée par un feu de bois et de quelques personnes assises à côté.

Une jeune femme s'approcha d'eux en souriant :

- Bonjour, leur dit-elle. Je m'appelle Eowyn, je suis la nièce du roi Théoden. Je crois que vous êtes Takeshi et Kentaro, les courageux guerriers qui avez fait fuir le Nazgûl. Je suis si heureuse de vous rencontrer !

- Oh, mais ce n'est rien, répondit Kentaro en rougissant. Vous savez, on a rien fait de si exceptionnel, ce n'était qu'un petit monstre de rien du tout…

Mais le jeune homme fut coupé dans son discours par un gargouillis bruyant provenant de son estomac. Il resta la bouche ouverte, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

« Quelle andouille, pensa Takeshi. Il s'est encore rendu ridicule. »

- Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, ajouta la princesse, un peu gênée. Asseyez-vous donc, je vais vous donner une part de ragoût. 

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, Eowyn tendit à chacun d'eux une assiette bien remplie. Puis tous les trois s'assirent sur un pan de mur effondré. 

Kentaro se jeta goulûment sur la nourriture qu'il avala en quelques secondes. Il allait demander s'il pouvait se resservir quand il remarqua qu'Eowyn n'avait rien avalé. Elle regardait devant elle, les yeux dans le vague. Jetant un coup d'œil dans la même direction, Kentaro vit Aragorn.

S'approchant de la jeune femme, il lui demanda : 

- Vous êtes amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

La princesse sursauta de surprise.

- Je… je… enfin oui… un peu. Mais c'est sans espoir.

- Ooh, pourquoi ?

- Aragorn n'est pas amoureux de moi. Celle qu'il aime lui semble… tellement chère. Je doute qu'il puisse un jour s'en détacher. Pourtant…

Kentaro et Takeshi l'écoutaient en silence.

- Je ne veux pas renoncer. Même si je n'ai aucune chance, je voudrais au moins essayer, au moins lui dire une fois…

Eowyn se leva brusquement.

- Excusez-moi, je reviens tout de suite.

Takeshi regarda son ami d'un air sombre.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû lui en parler. Tu lui as fait de la peine.

- J'aurais tant voulu l'aider. Dès que je l'ai vue, j'ai su que quelque chose la tourmentait.

- Intuition féminine, sans doute, se moqua Takeshi.

- Tout à fait, mon chéri, répondit Kentaro, très sérieux. J'ai toujours eu une sensibilité très proche de celle des femmes. Mon rêve serait de devenir une bonne épouse pour toi, de te préparer de bons petits plats, de te rendre la vie agréable… ajouta-t-il, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Remarquant l'air furieux de son compagnon, il changea de sujet.

- En fait, Eowyn est comme Legolas. Impressionnée par Aragorn, elle pense qu'elle est amoureuse de lui. Pourtant, je ne crois pas qu'il soit fait pour elle. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'Eowyn s'en rendra compte par elle-même. Contrairement à certains de ces compagnons, elle ne semble pas rejeter ses sentiments. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas honte de les montrer et qu'elle sait comprendre ceux des autres. Aussi, je suis sûr que le jour où elle rencontrera l'être qui lui est destiné, elle le saura tout de suite.

- Bien entendu, tu as compris tout cela en lui parlant seulement cinq minutes… 

- Son visage et ses paroles sont si expressives ! Aragorn doit être aveugle pour ne rien remarquer.

Takeshi ne répondit pas. Les yeux plongés dans son ragoût, il essayait d'ignorer ce bavardage qu'il jugeait fort indiscret.  

- Franchement, je ne comprends pas qu'autant de personnes fantasment sur Aragorn, continua Kentaro. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il a de si exceptionnel ! Et, toi Takénou, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Rien, cette conversation ne m'intéresse pas.

- Allez, s'il te plaît, dis-le moi.

- Non, laisse-moi tranquille !

- S'il te plaaaaaît, pour me faire plaisir…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte ? Je le connais même pas ce type !!

- Dis-moi juste ce qui peut plaire chez lui, au premier abord. Tu n'as pas besoin de bien le connaître pour ça. 

- Pff, je sais pas trop... C'est vrai qu'à première vue, il a une certaine prestance. Bien qu'il se montre réservé, on sent que c'est un homme qui possède une grande force intérieure. J'ai du mal à croire que c'est un simple rôdeur, comme Gandalf nous l'a dit. Il a plutôt la stature d'un roi. Les quelques paroles qu'il a prononcées dénotent un caractère réfléchi et intrépide. Et physiquement, je suppose que la plupart des dames le trouvent agréable à regarder…

Takeshi se tut brusquement, stupéfait par l'expression désespérée de son collègue. En effet, Kentaro était au bord des larmes. Un peu plus, et il aurait éclaté en sanglots.

- Tak… Takénou, tu… tu ne m'… m'aimes plus ? Tu… tu veux me qu… quitter pour Ar… Aragorn ?

- QUOI !?? Mais non, pas du tout, je ne suis pas amoureux d'Arag… Et d'ailleurs je te signale que nous ne sommes PAS ensemble !

- Oh, je suis tellement soulagé, mon amour ! cria Kentaro en lui sautant dans les bras. J'avais si peur que cet homme t'ait séduit, toi aussi.

Takeshi devint cramoisi, persuadé que tout le château avait entendu son compagnon. Il tenta de se dégager, mais, aussi vite qu'il l'avait attrapé, son ami le lâcha et s'éloigna en sautillant.

- Bye bye, j'ai une chose très importante à faire. Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, je reviens très vite.

Takeshi se laissa tomber sur le sol. Enfin tranquille ! 

Il se sentait épuisé. Maintenant, il se fichait pas mal de ce que Kentaro allait faire. Il souhaitait seulement profiter d'un (trop) court instant de calme avant le retour de ce boulet !

Kentaro se dépêchait. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant l'arrivée des Aigles. Avant, il devait absolument rencontrer une personne dont Gandalf lui avait parlé. 

Finalement, il le vit de loin. Il l'appela :

- Ohé, Gimli !

Le nain se retourna et regarda avec étonnement cet étranger qui connaissait son nom. Il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un des hommes qui avaient battus le Nazgûl.

- Bonjour, vous êtes un des guerriers qui a tué ce monstre volant, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis très content de vous croiser heu...

- Kentaro. Moi aussi, Gimli, je suis heureux de vous voir. Car je dois vous parler d'une chose très importante.

- Ah ?

Le jeune homme le fixa solennellement, cherchant les mots justes.

Puis, il reprit :

- J'ai peu de temps, aussi je vais droit au but. Gimli… Vous êtes amoureux de Legolas.

Le nain resta muet de saisissement. Comment avait-il pu apprendre cela, alors qu'il n'en avait pas parl ?

- Je comprends votre étonnement. Rassurez-vous, personne ne me l'a raconté. Je l'ai deviné moi-même. On peut dire que j'ai un don pour cela, dit Kentaro, très fier de lui.

Soulagé de pouvoir parler de son secret, Gimli raconta tout au Dukalyon.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas trompé. En fait, je… Je suis follement amoureux de Legolas. Je l'ai compris quand nous avons quitté la Lothlórien. Avant, nous nous entendions mal, mais pendant ce séjour, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés. Aujourd'hui, il pense que nous sommes simplement amis. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas pour moi, et Legolas, lui…

- Se croit amoureux d'Aragorn, termina Kentaro. 

- Il ne me l'a jamais dit, mais je crois que c'est effectivement le cas…

- Oui, et je peux vous affirmer que tout n'est pas perdu pour vous deux. 

Très intéressé, le nain l'écouta attentivement.

- Voyez-vous, Gimli, je pense que Legolas admire énormément Aragorn. Sans doute confond-t-il cela avec de l'amour. Tout dépend de vous désormais. Vous devez lui montrer vos sentiments. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais il faut que vous le fassiez. Sinon, Legolas ne s'éloignera jamais d'Aragorn, et il l'aimera sans espoir. Aussi, pour son bonheur et pour le vôtre, agissez ! Allez ! Lancez-vous ! N'hésitez pas ! Foncez !

Kentaro s'était un peu emporté, décidé à convaincre Gimli. Cela eut d'ailleurs un certain effet. Au fur et à mesure de ce discours, l'expression du nain devint plus ferme, son regard prit de l'assurance. Maintenant il ne rougissait plus, au contraire. Kentaro s'en sentit tout réjoui.

- Bravo, je sens que vous êtes décidé à aller de l'avant désormais. Comme on dit, il faut battre le fer pendant qu'il est chaud ! Tout à l'heure, j'ai vu Legolas près de cette tour. Vous devriez lui parler tout de suite.

- Vous avez raison, Kentaro. J'y vais.

Puis, le nain lui saisit les mains et les serra fortement.

- Merci beaucoup, mon ami.

Le nain partit à la recherche de l'elfe, capable désormais de lui avouer son amour. Kentaro le regarda s'éloigner, attendri. Il éprouvait une telle joie d'avoir aider deux êtres à se rejoindre !

Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit :

« Les Aigles ! Les Aigles sont l ! »

À SUIVRE… 


	3. Eri et l'invité surprise

**Auteur :** Natth

**Série :** Cross-over entre Dukalyon et Le Seigneur des Anneaux

**Genre :** Aventure, avec un peu d'humour et de romance

**Couple :** Kentaro x Takeshi et quelques autres

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi mais ils vont si bien ensemble… Je n'ai pas pu résister

**Au secours de la Terre du Milieu**

Chapitre 3 : Éri et l'invité surprise

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Dukalyon avaient quitté la citadelle du gouffre de Helm. Ils volaient librement dans le ciel, transportés par Gwaihir, le roi des Aigles, et un de ses compagnons.

- C'est génial Takénou ! À cette allure-là, on arrivera dans moins d'une heure à l'Île aux gares !

- C'est l'Isengard, imbécile ! D'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas te réjouir autant. On ne pourra pas affronter tous les monstres qui s'y trouvent. La seule solution sera de s'introduire discrètement dans la forteresse de Saroumane, puis de le forcer à nous ramener chez nous. Il ne faudra surtout pas se faire remarquer !

- Oui, tu as raison, mon chéri. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas ! Quand je le veux, je sais être le roi de la discrétion.

- Heureusement que tu me le dis, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de m'en rendre compte, ironisa Takeshi. « Et franchement j'ai du mal à le croire » pensa-t-il.

- Oui, je peux être aussi invisible qu'un fantôme, aussi muet qu'une carpe, tout en étant aussi implacable qu'un rapace !

- Justement, prépare-toi, on va bientôt se poser. Et arrête de gigoter ! Tu vas finir par tomber. Si tu t'écrases, tes « talents » ne serviront plus à grand-chose.

- Oh Takénou, je te reconnais bien l ! Toujours tendre, tellement affectueux ! Comme j'ai de la chance de t'avoir près de moi, mon chéri !

« C'est pas possible, il est encore pire qu'avant ! Ça doit être l'altitude, la mal de l'air. Dire que Gwaihir entend tout ça. Oh non, j'ai trop honte ! »

Takeshi secoua la tête.

« Allons, se dit-il, je dois me reprendre. On devra bientôt affronter Saroumane. La plaisanterie est terminée, c'est du sérieux à prés… »

- Youhou, Takénou, regarde-moi ! Je réussis à tenir en équilibre sur le cou de Gwaihir !

Le pauvre Dukalyon sentit son moral baisser dangereusement.

« Je peux affronter n'importe quel monstre, n'importe quel criminel, n'importe quel sorcier. Mais ÇA, c'est au-dessus de mes forces ! »

Pendant ce temps, en Isengard…

Saroumane contemplait furieux le spectacle se déroulant à ses pieds. Ces maudits Ents…

Si seulement ils n'étaient pas intervenus !

Hélas, maintenant il était trop tard.

Le barrage détruit, les mines noyées : tout son long travail était perdu.

Le mage sourit cruellement.

Ah, ces arbres stupides croyaient l'avoir vaincu ! Ils se trompaient lourdement.

Puisque ses chances de succès devenaient si faibles en ce monde, il n'avait qu'à le quitter.

Sans se soucier des gémissements inquiets de Grimma, Saroumane s'enferma seul dans son laboratoire. Pour réaliser ce sort, il lui fallait avant tout une longue préparation. Cependant, il lui semblait qu'il lui restait peu de temps. Gandalf ne tarderait plus à arriver, et alors…

« Je ne suis même pas sûr que mon premier essai ait bien fonctionné. Envoyer une créature au hasard dans un autre temps ne sert pas à grand-chose, quand on ne sait pas quelle créature on envoie, ni quel lieu elle atteint. Cependant, courir ce risque soi-même… »

Saroumane haussa les épaules. De toute façon, avait-il encore le choix ? Il commença ses incantations. Il devait réussir ce sort très vite. Pour cela, il allait le lancer sur lui et, contrairement à sa précédente tentative, échanger sa place avec un habitant du pays où il arriverait. Le premier venu ferait l'affaire, le plus important était de rester là-bas, et d'augmenter ses forces pour pouvoir de nouveau attaquer quand le moment sera venu…

D'ailleurs, si les habitants de cet autre pays étaient assez primitifs, il pourrait sans doute les asservir. En y réfléchissant, il ne voyait personne capable de l'arrêter désormais.

Tandis que Saroumane ruminait ses sombres desseins, bien loin de là, à plusieurs époques et dimensions de la Terre du Milieu, et plus exactement à Tokyo…

- C'est pas croyable, ils ne manquent vraiment pas de culot !

Éri enrageait.

Les Dukalyon auraient dû venir faire le rapport de leur dernière mission depuis plus d'une heure. Et évidemment, ils étaient en retard.

Dire qu'elle et Kotobuki devaient attendre leur retour alors qu'ils avaient tellement mieux faire… Par exemple, une promenade au parc Ueno, ou un dîner au restaurant, ou encore…

Éri rougit à cette pensée.

Ah, ces crétins allaient le lui payer très cher.

Quelques vigoureux coups de maillet leur rappelleraient le sens des priorités.

Kotobuki, voyant à quel point sa tendre amie s'énervait, essaya de la détendre.

- Calme-toi, ma chérie, dit-il doucement. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne vont plus tarder à présent. Le monstre était peut-être plus coriace que prévu. Au fond, on ne sait pas d'où il vient, on n'en a jamais vu de pareil.

Le son de la voix de son amour calma presque instantanément Éri. Cependant, elle en voulait toujours à ses collègues, tellement sans-gêne et insouciants.

- Si seulement ils avaient cette excuse ! Mais jamais aucun monstre ne leur a résisté. Non, je sais très bien ce qui s'est passé. Kentaro a sans doute voulu manger une glace, ou jouer à un jeu vidéo. Et cet imbécile de Takeshi s'est laissé entraîner. Quand je pense que Kentaro est chef d'entreprise ! Comment a-t-il réussi à éviter la faillite avec un comportement pareil ?

- Au contraire, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, sa société est très florissante et il se soucie beaucoup de ses employés. Tous se disent très heureux de travailler pour lui, ajouta Kotobuki.

- Pas possible, il doit y avoir un dieu pour les idiots !

À ce moment-là, un bip-bip bien connu retentit.

- C'est le chef s'écria Éri, il nous envoie un message !

Le dit chef, un jeune homme blond vêtu d'un uniforme noir et portant des lunettes de soleil, apparut sur l'écran géant qui dominait la salle.

Contrairement à son habitude, le chef ne souriait pas. Au contraire, il semblait très inquiet.

- Éri, Kotobuki, je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle terrible. Il est arrivé malheur à Takeshi et Kentaro. Après leur victoire contre le monstre du parc Ueno, une forte explosion a eu lieu. Lorsque la fumée s'est dissipée, il n'y avait plus rien. Nos amis et la bête qu'ils ont affrontée avaient disparu. On a seulement pu récupérer leurs casques !

- Quelle horreur ! gémit Kotobuki.

- On ne sait vraiment pas ce qui s'est pass ? Il n'y a aucun indice ? demanda Éri, visiblement très inquiète.

- Non, absolument rien, répondit le chef. Dans un sens, c'est peut-être préférable. Si l'explosion les avait… enfin je veux dire… on aurait retrouvé des… restes. Mais là aucune trace. D'ailleurs, les casques sont encore en parfait état de marche.

- C'est bon signe, ajouta Éri en réfléchissant. Bon, nous ne devons pas perdre de temps. Il faut commencer tout de suite une enquête.

- Oui, dit Kotobuki. J'espère qu'on peut encore les sauver.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Éri et Kotobuki arrivèrent au parc Ueno.

- Il n'y a vraiment aucune trace, soupira le jeune homme. On dirait qu'ils se sont volatilisés. C'est incompréhensible.

- C'est dommage qu'on n'ait pas pu étudier le monstre qui les a attaqués. Il nous aurait peut-être appris certaines choses.

Kotobuki s'immobilisa brusquement. Il regarda autour de lui, aux aguets.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda sa compagne.

- Je me sens mal à l'aise. Je crois qu'on nous observe, et je ne pense pas que cette personne soit bien attentionnée.

- Tu es sûr ? Je ne vois rien. Où se cacherait-il ?

- Ça ne va pas, ça ne va pas du tout…, gémit-il en tombant à genoux. Je… Je ne…

- KOTOBUKI ! hurla Éri.

Elle se précipita vers lui. Il tenta de se redresser sans y parvenir. Si Éri ne l'avait pas rattrapé, il se serait écroulé par terre. La jeune femme, en larmes, ne savait plus quoi faire. 

- Mon chéri, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que tu as mal ?

- Nn… non. Je suis fatigué… tellement sommeil…

- Non, s'il te plaît, ne t'endors pas ! Je ne sais pas si tu pourras te réveiller. Je vais te ramener à la base, tu seras bien soigné là-bas.

Soudain, Kotobuki se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui déchirait l'estomac. Sa vue devint floue, il était comme plongé dans le brouillard. Il entendit son amie qui l'appelait, d'une voix qui semblait venir de très loin. Puis il perdit conscience.

De son côté, Éri vit avec horreur son compagnon disparaître sous ses yeux. Elle essaya de se cramponner à lui, mais ses mains le traversèrent, il n'avait plus aucune consistance. Désespérée, elle répétait son nom pour tenter de le retenir.

Malheureusement, cela ne servit à rien. En quelques secondes, Kotobuki « s'évapora » complètement.

Éri resta figée sur place, incapable de réagir. Elle ne voyait plus rien autour d'elle, elle ne pensait qu'à Kotobuki.

Elle ne pouvait même pas pleurer, elle se sentait glacée de l'intérieur.

- Ce n'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar…

Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'un homme s'approchait.

Elle ne le remarqua que quand il lui adressa quelques paroles.

- Toi, j'exige que tu me mènes jusqu'au chef de ce pays. Je suis Saroumane, le plus puissant magicien de la Terre du Milieu. J'ai décidé de m'incarner dans ce monde pour en prendre possession. Si tu me sers bien, tu seras grandement récompensée. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, aussi j'apprécierais que nous partions tout de suite.

Hébétée, Éri dévisagea le vieillard. Qui était-ce ? Peut-être un étranger, il était habillé si bizarrement.

Au fond quelle importance ? Elle essaya de l'ignorer, en dépit de son insistance.

- Allons, dépêchons-nous ! J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire !

De quel droit lui parlait-il ainsi ? Il ne voyait pas qu'elle était désespérée ? Qu'elle étranglerait volontiers le premier venu, si cela pouvait calmer sa souffrance ? Cet idiot allait vite comprendre qu'il aurait mieux fait de la laisser tranquille !

D'ailleurs, comment était-il venu jusqu'ici ? Et quel était ce lieu dont il parlait ? La Terre du Milieu, cela ne lui disait rien. Il avait dit s'être incarn

La jeune femme comprit d'un seul coup ce qui avait pu se passer.

- C'EST TOI ! C'est toi qui a enlevé Kotobuki. Sale brute ! Ramène-le, sinon je te jure que je te tuerai de mes propres mains !

Sans attendre de réponse, Éri bondit sur le mage.

Ce dernier, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, voulut lancer un sort.

Cependant, rien ne se passa. Saroumane s'aperçut qu'il ne parvenait plus à utiliser ses pouvoirs, sans doute à cause de son récent « voyage ».

Si bien qu'il ne réussit pas à éviter la magistrale attaque « coup de poing » de Éri, qui l'étala lamentablement sur le sol.

- Relève-toi, vieux débris, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi !

- Petite péronnelle ! Comment oses-tu me frapper, moi, le plus puissant sorcier qui existe ? Tu vas payer très cher cet affront. Je vais te vaincre, puis te torturer pendant des heures. Tu me supplieras en pleurant de t'achever !  

- Tu crois me faire peur peut-être ? Au lieu de dire des âneries, tu ferais mieux de te défendre, répondit Éri avec un sourire.

« Quelle petite teigne ! pensa Saroumane. Je dois trouver un moyen de la battre sans l'aide de la magie. Si seulement je pouvais trouver une arme… »

Cependant, le magicien ne vit rien autour de lui qui puisse lui servir. Et Éri, qu'il n'impressionnait pas du tout, réussit à lui envoyer son fameux coup « Super-bras-roulé-du-chausson ».

Sauf qu'à défaut de chausson, elle utilisa une chaussure, ce qui fit encore plus mal.

Saroumane se sentait profondément humilié. Lui, un mage si doué, se faire battre par une gamine ? Il n'allait pas le tolérer !

Heureusement, il savait que ses pouvoirs devaient bientôt lui revenir.

D'ici quelques instants, il se vengerait cruellement de cette petite morveuse.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Éri repartit à l'assaut. Elle saisit violemment le sorcier à la gorge et le coinça contre un arbre. Saroumane eut beau se débattre, la jeune femme le tenait bien. Elle sortit son pistolet spatial et le colla sous la gorge du magicien.

- Écoute-moi bien, vieillard sénile ! Je vais te donner une chance de t'en sortir. Si tu me dis où est Kotobuki et que tu le ramènes ici, je te laisse repartir chez toi sans te faire de mal. À la condition que tu ne remettes jamais les pieds ici !

- Je ne sais pas qui est Kotobuki et je m'en moque totalement. De quel droit crois-tu pouvoir me chasser de ce pays si je veux y rester ?

- Je te défends de parler ainsi de Kotobuki ! cria-t-elle en secouant brutalement le mage. J'ai été envoyée sur Terre par les Rangers de l'Espace et j'ai juré de défendre cette planète contre tous les parasites tels que toi ! ET JE NE LAISSERAI PERSONNE FAIRE DE MAL À MON AMOU…

Gênée d'avoir révélé ses sentiments à un ennemi, Éri se tut, et raffermit sa prise sur le cou du sorcier, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au bord de l'asphyxie.

Puis elle relâcha légèrement son étreinte et attendit que Saroumane lui réponde.

Têtu, ce dernier garda le silence, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Ainsi, il était arrivé dans un monde appelé la Terre. Ce nom ne lui disait rien, pas plus que celui des Rangers de l'Espace. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, ils n'appartenaient pas non plus à cette contrée. Donc cette pimbêche ne devait pas non plus être originaire de cette contrée.

- Hé ho, tu t'endors ou quoi ? Tu crois que je vais poireauter encore longtemps ?

- HA, HA, HA ! hurla Saroumane. Insignifiante créature, tu vas souffrir ! Je le ressens profondément en moi, mes pouvoirs reviennent. Désormais, nul ne peut plus m'arrêter. Prépare-toi à être anéantie, comme l'imbécile dont tu parles tout le temps !

Tout se déroula très vite. Une force immense repoussa Éri qui, par réflexe, tira sur le mage. Elle entendit un léger bruit d'explosion, puis le paysage se brouilla autour d'elle. Quand tout fut redevenu normal, elle vit que Saroumane avait disparu.

Éri ne comprenait pas.

Le sorcier l'avait écartée aussi facilement qu'un brin d'herbe, il était donc impossible que son coup de feu lui ait fait le moindre mal.

Était-il reparti de son plein gr ? Dans ce cas, Kotobuki serait peut-être bientôt de retour !

Elle aperçut une silhouette derrière un buisson. Pleine d'espoir, elle se précipita vers elle.

Hélas, ce n'était pas son compagnon.

Cela ressemblait à un être humain, un homme brun assez laid, très pâle, portant le même type de vêtements que l'autre brute. Cependant, les siens étaient entièrement noirs.

À son air ahuri, Éri jugea qu'il ignorait où il était et sans doute comme il était arrivé.

Extrêmement déçue, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'en plus cet… être rampant se permettait de la regarder avec concupiscence !

Furieuse, Éri l'attrapa, et lui cria, tout en lui tordant le bras :

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, pourtant je suis sûre que tu viens du même endroit que ce vieil abruti. Alors tu vas me suivre sans faire d'histoire si tu ne veux pas prendre une raclée !

Sans faire attention aux plaintes de la créature qui se traînait derrière elle, Éri prit le chemin de son quartier-général. 

**À SUIVRE…**


	4. Vers un nouvel affrontement

**Auteur :** Natth

**Série :** Cross-over entre Dukalyon et Le Seigneur des Anneaux

**Genre :** Aventure, avec un peu d'humour et de romance

**Couple :** Kentaro x Takeshi et quelques autres

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi mais ils vont si bien ensemble… Je n'ai pas pu résister

Désolée pour le retard de (déjà) deux mois --

Les vacances et une longue panne d'inspiration m'ont beaucoup ralentie. Promis, la partie suivante arrivera plus vite.

J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Au secours de la Terre du Milieu**

Chapitre 4 : Vers un nouvel affrontement

Pendant ce temps, Kotobuki supportait un réveil des plus douloureux. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il se sentait tellement mou qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire un mouvement avant des heures.

Il ignorait où il se trouvait, il ne savait même plus ce qui lui était arrivé. Il regarda autour de lui, cependant il faisait encore trop sombre pour qu'il distingue quoi que ce soit.

- Ce n'est pas possible !! J'ai dû faire la fête toute la nuit avec Kentaro et Takeshi pour avoir aussi mal au crâne ce matin ! Je devrais avoir honte !! Éri va tellement s'inquiéter quand elle va me voir dans cet état !! Elle est si douce, si attentionnée !! Qu'est-ce que je m'en veux de lui causer autant de souci !

Au souvenir de sa compagne, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Le jour où il l'avait rencontré, il avait su, même s'il ne l'avait pas compris tout de suite, qu'elle bouleverserait à jamais sa vie.

Tout d'abord fasciné par sa beauté éblouissante, il avait été bien plus impressionné par sa force au combat, et surtout par son courage.

Elle était capable d'affronter les situations les plus désespérées. Quoi qu'il arrive, rien ne pouvait la faire renoncer à son idéal : défendre la Terre contre tous ceux qui la menaçaient.

Combien de fois Kotobuki n'avait-il pas tremblé pour elle au cours de ses années ? Il la savait si intrépide. Malheureusement, elle ne semblait pas se soucier des risques qu'elle courait.

Le jeune homme avait toujours essayé de la protéger, pourtant qui sait si un jour…

« Non, je ne le permettrai pas ! Moi vivant, personne ne fera de mal à Éri ! »

« Même si elle ne le montre pas, elle est parfois si fragile, si sensible… N'importe qui pourrait blesser son cœur tendre. »

Au regard de tous les autres, Éri paraissait forte, sans concession. Mais Kotobuki connaissait tout l'amour et la douceur qui remplissaient son cœur. C'est ce qui l'avait définitivement conquis. Et il ne tolèrerait jamais qu'une créature malfaisante puisse en profiter.

Perdu dans ces pensées, le jeune homme ne faisait pas très attention à ce qui l'entourait. Machinalement, il avait tenté de se redresser. Malheureusement, ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un effet de ses excès nocturnes, il était resté mollement allongé sur le sol.

« Je me demande comment vont Takeshi et Kentaro. Sont-ils aussi malades que moi ? Sincèrement, j'espère que non, car je crois que Éri sera beaucoup moins compréhensive avec eux. J'essaierai de la convaincre de ne pas trop leur en vouloir. Après tout, j'y suis peut-êt… Oh, quelqu'un vient. Enfin ! »

Kotobuki releva un peu la tête pour saluer le nouveau venu. Il fut très surpris par ce qu'il vit. Un grand vieillard portant une longue barbe, et vêtu d'une large robe blanche, le regardait en ricanant. Il se rapprocha et lui tira violemment les cheveux.

- Eh bien, pauvre imbécile, encore vautré par terre ? Tu aurais mieux fait d'essayer de t'enfuir au lieu de rêvasser bêtement. Il est trop tard pour m'échapper désormais ! HA, HA, HA ! Tu es ma proie ! Plus personne ne peut plus rien pour toi !

Soudain, Kotobuki se rappela tout ce qui s'était passé. La disparition des Dukalyon, leur fouille du parc, son malaise…

Et surtout le visage en larmes d'Éri, sa voix terrifiée alors qu'il se diluait sous ses yeux.

- GNYAAAH, HA, HA, HA, hurla le vieil homme, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux que tu sois l ! Grâce à ta présence, je vais pouvoir en faire des choses ! Crois-moi, tu vas bien me servir !

Il regarda le jeune homme d'un air vorace, avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire.

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que ce misérable me veut ? Et où suis-je ici ? Je n'y comprends plus rien. Comment vais-je m'en sortir ? »

Kotobuki baissa la tête, vaincu.

« Dire que je voulais protéger Éri, mais c'est elle qui va devoir me sauver ! Elle, si pure, si innocente, va devoir se battre contre ce monstre répugnant ! »

- Tu vas parler, espèce de larve ?

Éri venait d'abattre son maillet sur la table séparant son chef et l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré quelques heures plus tôt, au parc Ueno.

Le malheureux meuble avait littéralement éclaté sous la puissance du coup, arrachant un cri de terreur à l'inconnu et un simple haussement de sourcil au supérieur de la jeune femme.

- Éri, voyons, calme-toi ! Cette attitude ne servira à rien avec ce genre d'individu. Crois-moi, cet homme est bien trop craintif pour qu'une telle violence soit nécessaire avec lui.

Éri tenta de contrôler sa fureur. Elle se plaça derrière son patron les bras croisés, la mine déterminée, tenant d'une seule main l'énorme maillet. Elle laissa planer un silence lourd de menaces, bien plus effrayant, pour le prisonnier, que sa crise de colère.

- Bien, reprenons, dit le chef d'une voix très calme. Comme vous avez dû vous en rendre compte, vous taire ne mènera nulle part. Nous allons donc reprendre depuis le début. D'après ce que vous nous avez déjà déclaré, votre nom est…

- Gr… Grimma.

- Et vous êtes originaire de ?

- La Terre du Milieu.

- Cette région, où se trouve-t-elle par rapport à ici ? En avez-vous une idée, même approximative ?

- N… non, pas du tout. Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé jusqu'ici, répondit le misérable en tremblant.

- Tu mens ! hurla Éri.

La jeune femme bondit en avant, bien décidée à faire parler cet impudent.

- Comment oses-tu dire répondre cela ? Si tu as réussi à atteindre Tokyo, tu DOIS connaître le chemin du retour. Et par conséquent, tu DOIS nous le dire. Car Kotobuki se trouve sûrement à l'endroit d'où tu es parti, et que je veux le rejoindre TOUT DE SUITE !!!

Éri saisit Grimma par le col, et le secoua sans ménagement. Ce dernier crut qu'il allait mourir de peur. Il laissa échapper un faible couinement avant de s'évanouir.

- Éri, non ! protesta le chef.

La jeune femme lâcha immédiatement sa victime qui s'affaissa sur le sol.

« Aïe ! », pensa-t-elle. « Je crois que je suis allée trop loin. Je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir été très brutale. Ce type doit être une vraie mauviette ! »

Son patron s'énerva.

- Et voilà, maintenant il est dans les pommes ! Combien de temps va-t-on mettre avant de pouvoir le réveiller ?

Il se tourna vers Éri. Cette dernière se sentait très gênée. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son supérieur s'emporter à cause d'elle.

Le chef soupira.

- Éri, reprit-il doucement, je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas t'en prendre à cet homme. Il est très loin d'avoir ton courage. J'ai compris tout de suite qu'il s'effondrerait à la première menace.

-

D'une main, il redressa un Grimma toujours inconscient et l'assit sur une chaise.

- Je suis désolée, répondit Éri d'une toute petite voix. Je voulais tellement le faire parler. Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait ainsi. Je sais que j'aurais dû être plus patiente, mais j… j'ai…

Elle n'eut pas le courage d'en dire plus. Elle savait qu'elle se mettrait à pleurer sinon.

Son patron lui sourit gentiment.

- Éri, je te promets que nous retrouverons Kotobuki. Je ne sais pas encore où ni comment, mais il sera bientôt de retour auprès de toi, je te le promets.

Éri se détendit, reprenant un peu espoir. Malheureusement, en dépit de toute la confiance qu'elle portait à son supérieur, la jeune femme doutait.

Elle se sentait complètement démunie. Tous ignoraient où se trouvait Kotobuki. On ne possédait même pas un début de piste pour partir à sa recherche.

« Reprends-toi, ma fille ! Ça ne te ressemble pas de réagir ainsi ! Aucun obstacle ne t'a jamais résisté et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer ! »

Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose ici, Éri repartit vers le parc Ueno. Peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas suffisamment bien fouill ? Si elle cherchait avec plus d'attention, elle trouverait sûrement de nouveaux indices.

De toute façon, elle préférait recommencer une tâche, même inutile, plutôt que de rester inactive.

Pendant ce temps-là, loin, bien loin de Tokyo…

- Cesse de faire la tête, Kentaro ! Cela te donne un air encore plus stupide que d'habitude. Et inutile de te plaindre ! Tu as bien cherché ce qui t'est arrivé.

- Maaaaais, Takénouuu… Il a quand même été très méchant...

- Peut-être que si tu ne lui avais pas craché dessus, il ne t'aurait pas balancé par terre ! Dire que Gwaihir, le roi des Aigles, t'a fait l'honneur de te porter sur son dos ! Un autre se serait montré poli, respectueux, reconnaissant envers sa bonté. Mais non, non, c'est trop te demander évidemment ! Toi tu te contentes de faire des singeries qui te rendent malade, et résultat tu oses le… le couvrir de vomis ! Et tu t'étonnes qu'il te jette à l'arrivée ! Moi, à sa place, je t'aurais bouffé tout cru !

- Maaaaieuh, Takénou, tu n'es pas gentil…, gémit Kentaro en pleurnichant. Tu pourrais me consoler au mo… Oh, ça alors ! cria-t-il, subitement joyeux.

Soudain, le jeune homme partit au courant, laissant son compagnon sur place.

« Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a vu encore ? Mais… il est fou !?! »

Kentaro venait de bondir sur deux êtres ressemblant à des humains, mais en beaucoup plus petits. Il réussit à en attraper un, tandis que le second s'écartait rapidement de lui.

- Regaaarde, Takénou ! Des lutins ! Comme ils sont mignons ! Gouzi, gouzi… allez, fais-moi un sourire, gentil lutin !

Kentaro commença à chatouiller le lutin, qui ne semblait pas du tout apprécier cela.

- Lâchez-moi, sale pervers ! Merry, au secours !

Le lutin encore libre se précipita sur le Dukalyon, une épée à la main.

- Libérez mon ami immédiatement, sinon je vous jure que vous le paierez cher !

« Quel crétin ! Ce ne sont pas des lutins ! C'est les créatures dont le mage Gandalf nous a parl : des Hobbits si je me souviens bien. Bon, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'intervienne, ou cela va se terminer par un massacre ! »

- Messieurs, messieurs, calmez-vous ! Excusez mon compagnon, dit Takeshi, en forçant Kentaro à lâcher Pippin, il n'a pas l'habitude de croiser des Hobbits. De toute façon, il ne cherchait qu'à plaisanter, ajouta-t-il en le tirant violemment par l'oreille.

- Ça n'avait rien de drôle, grogna Pippin. Il n'a pas intérêt à recommencer !

- Ne vous inquiétez, il ne recommencera plus, j'y veillerai.

Takeshi jeta un regard noir à son collègue. Ce dernier ne remarqua rien. Il s'était éloigné du petit groupe et contemplait le paysage derrière eux.

- Hé bien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?

- Euh… Takénou, ne te mets pas en colère surtout, mais… euh… je crois qu'on s'est un petit peu trompé de route..., enfin… très peu sans doute…

- Hein ! C'est ridicule voyons ! Comment veux-tu que Gwaihir ait fait une erreur ? Il devait nous mener en Isengard, et c'est ce qu'il a fait, j'en suis sûr ! D'ailleurs… Mais, c'est pas possible… on dirait que tout a été inondé.

En effet, si la tour se dressait, toujours aussi menaçante, au-dessus d'eux, il n'y avait rien d'autre alentour, à part une très vaste étendue d'eau.

- Ce sont les Ents qui ont battu Saroumane ! dit très fièrement Pippin. Ils ont noyé toutes les horreurs qu'il avait construites. Et nous les y avons aid !

- C'est vrai, renchérit Merry. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas si Saroumane est totalement vaincu. Il n'est toujours pas sorti de sa tour.

- Dans ce cas, on va devoir aller le chercher, répondit Takeshi. Il est le seul qui a le pouvoir de nous renvoyer chez nous.

- Au fait, qui êtes-vous ? demanda Merry. J'ai l'impression que vous nous connaissez. Pourtant, je suis sûr que nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés.

Takeshi bâillonna Kentaro, qui allait se lancer dans de trop longues explications. À sa place, il leur raconta brièvement d'où ils venaient et ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces dernières heures.

- Donc il faut que vous y alliez, dit Merry. Cependant, c'est très risqué. On ne sait pas du tout dans quel état se trouve Saroumane, ni s'il a encore des alliés.

- Alors, nous serons fixés bientôt, cria Kentaro, l'air soudain très décidé. En route, Takeshi ! Allons libérer la région de cette vermine !

Après un geste d'adieu aux Hobbits, Kentaro s'élança dans la tour, tirant son ami derrière lui.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont une chance de réussir, Merry ?

- À vaincre Saroumane ? Pas la moindre ! Après, ils parviendront peut-être à rentrer chez eux. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça m'étonnerait qu'on les voit ressortir…

Pendant ce temps, les Dukalyon grimpaient les escaliers à toute vitesse.

- Takénou… Tu crois pas… qu'on devrait… ralentir ? J'en peux plus… et si on n'est pas assez… discret, le vil…ain sorcier va nous… entendre…

- C'est ta faute ! Si tu… n'avais pas brailler… en entrant, on aurait pu prendre… Saroumane par surprise… Maintenant…

- C'EST TROP TARD ! hurla une voix effrayante. Vous êtes à ma merci !

Avec un cri de fillette effrayée, Kentaro sauta dans les bras de Takeshi qui faillit tomber à la renverse. Maudissant son compagnon, il le laissa brusquement tomber par terre, puis il s'avança vers Saroumane, l'air très menaçant.

- Misérable ! J'ignore comment tu t'y es pris, mais nous sommes ici à cause de toi ! Je t'ordonne de nous ramener chez nous, si tu ne veux pas supporter ma colère !

- Pauvres fous ! Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous obéir ? Au contraire, je vais me servir de vous. Vous êtes mes choses désormais !

Avec un rire sinistre, le mage se détourna et rentra dans une des pièces de la tour.

À SUIVRE…


	5. Retrouvailles autour d'un combat

**Auteur :** Natth

**Série :** Cross-over entre Dukalyon et Le Seigneur des Anneaux

**Genre :** Aventure, avec un peu d'humour et de romance

**Couple :** Kentaro x Takeshi et quelques autres

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi mais ils vont si bien ensemble… Je n'ai pas pu résister

Désolée pour ce nouveau retard. Je pensais faire cette partie beaucoup plus vite --

Cependant, je voulais y mettre pas mal de choses, si bien que le temps d'écriture a fini par se rallonger, en même temps que la taille du chapitre

Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews

Hé non, les aventures de Takeshi et Kentaro ne sont pas terminées. D'ailleurs, elles s'accélèrent dans cette partie, tandis que d'autres profitent un peu plus de l'existence…

J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Au secours de la Terre du Milieu**

Épisode 5 : Retrouvailles autour d'un combat

Sans hésiter, les Dukalyon se précipitèrent à la suite du mage.

- Misérable ! cria Takeshi. Arrête-toi immédiatement ! Tu n'as plus aucune chance de t'enfuir ! Il n'y a aucune issue dans cette tour !

- Mais qui a dit, pauvres idiots, que je cherche à m'échapper ? Je suis le maître ici ! C'est vous qui allez trembler… Vous ! Sans oublier cet être que j'ai réussi à ramener de votre monde, et dont je vais me servir pour atteindre mon but !

D'un geste théâtral, il leur désigna Kotobuki, ligoté dans un coin.

- Oh non !, s'écria Kentaro. Ce n'est pas possible, c'est…

- J'ai réussi ! J'ai enfin ouvert un passage sur un autre monde ! Et d'ici peu de temps, je m'y rendrai facilement. Cela ne me demandera pas plus d'efforts que de pousser une simple porte. Grâce à la magie, je n'aurai aucun mal à dominer cette contrée !

Takeshi se précipita vers le mage, furieux.

- Et vous espérez qu'on vous laissera faire peut-être ? NOUS sommes les défenseurs du monde que vous voulez envahir !

- OUAIS ! hurla Kentaro. Et tant qu'on sera là, aucune grosse brute ne pourra l'attaquer ! Et encore moins un vieux magicien à moitié gâteux !

Saroumane lança un regard haineux au jeune homme. Il s'approcha de lui, l'air très menaçant.

- Toi… Misérable vermisseau… Je te jure que tu vas regretter amèrement ces paroles… Je vous trouvais assez amusants, imbéciles qui croyez avoir la moindre chance contre l'homme le plus puissant qui ait jamais existé. Mais je ne vous permettrais pas de vous moquer de moi !

Furieux, le mage commença à marmonner d'obscures paroles.

« Je n'aime pas ça… » pensa Takeshi, « Il va sans doute essayer de nous lancer un sort ou quelque chose du même genre. Et si les deux autres ne se méfient pas… »

Brusquement, un vacarme assourdissant éclata, terrifiant toutes les créatures aux alentours, et faisant bondir deux jeunes Hobbits déjà très angoissés.

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu crois qui s'est passé ? demanda Pippin, tout tremblant, à son compagnon.

- Je… Je n'en sais rien…, répondit Merry, à peine plus calme. Mais… Mais j'espère que cela ne vient pas de Saroumane…

Les deux jeunes gens regardèrent la tour, de nouveau plongée dans le silence. À la voir ainsi, en partie noyée, elle ne paraissait pas bien effrayante.

Pourtant, ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas le cas. Un dangereux sorcier y vivait, sans doute aujourd'hui le plus puissant de toute la Terre du Milieu.

- Si seulement Gandalf était encore vivant… murmura tristement Pippin. Il n'y a que lui qui serait capable de vaincre ce criminel !

- Malheureusement, il est perdu pour toujours… Il a été tué par le Balrog. C'est vraiment trop injuste ! Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver ! Je… Je ne peux pas croire qu'un simple démon…

Merry se tut, submergé par l'émotion. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, essayant de se calmer.

Encore plus malheureux, Pippin sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il baissa brusquement la tête pour que son ami ne le remarque pas.

Mais pourquoi diable étaient-ils passés par cette fichue montagne ? Soi-disant par souci de sécurité… Hélas, cela n'avait servi à rien ! Gandalf était mort sans qu'aucun d'entre eux puisse l'éviter. Ils n'avaient même pas pu l'aider.

« Et moi encore moins que les autres… »

Il était affreusement triste, se croyant plus inutile que jamais. Absorbé par son chagrin, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son ami s'était rapproché de lui.

En entendant les pleurs de Pippin, Merry se tourna vers lui. Désolé, il le vit sangloter de plus en plus fort. Il semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

Le cœur du jeune Hobbit se brisa. Après ce qu'il avait vécu, il savait qu'il pourrait tout supporter sauf ça. Sauf voir son meilleur ami aussi désespéré. Il en oublia sa propre angoisse. Il ne voulait plus que le soulager, lui dire qu'en dépit de ce qui s'était passé, tout irait bien désormais.

Soudain, il se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- S'il te plaît… S'il te plaît Pippin, calme-toi… Je t'en prie… Te voir comme ça, c'est… ça fait si mal…

Merry espérait consoler son cousin, mais ses paroles eurent d'abord l'effet inverse. Très ému qu'il lui parle aussi gentiment, Pippin pleura encore plus. Il se blottit contre son ami, se cramponnant à lui de toutes ses forces.

- Je… je… Je ne veux pas te… faire de peine. Je… Je ne sais pas ce… ce qu'on peut faire… Tout tourne à la… catastrophe… C'est dur…

Il s'effondra dans ses bras, incapable de retenir ses larmes. Merry le laissa pleurer pendant un long moment. Finalement, Pippin se calma un peu.

- Excuse-moi… dit-il à son ami. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je me suis senti tellement triste d'un seul coup…

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Merry. Je comprends.

Cependant, il voyait bien que son ami était encore très malheureux. Mais il allait le rassurer, lui montrer qu'il n'aurait jamais à lutter seul.

Il le serra très fort contre lui, avant d'ajouter :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Quoi qu'il arrive, je… Je te promets que je resterai toujours à tes côtés. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'aurais le courage de lutter contre tout ce qui nous attend…

-

Encore un peu tremblant, Pippin se redressa et regarda son ami en souriant timidement.

- Je sais. Je te fais confiance. À toi uniquement. Je suis sûr que tu seras toujours là… avec moi.

Merry rougit un peu sous ces compliments. Il ne relâcha pas la main de son compagnon. Au contraire, son étreinte devint plus ferme. Si Pippin croyait en lui, quelle chose pourrait encore lui faire peur ?

Pendant ce temps, à quelques kilomètres de là…

La petite troupe, menée par Gandalf, n'avait pas tardé à se mettre en route après le départ des Dukalyon. Le mage jugeait qu'il était temps de mettre fin au pouvoir de Saroumane. Il aidait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps l'Ombre à s'étendre. À présent, il fallait l'empêcher définitivement de nuire.

« C'est un combat bien difficile que j'aurai à mener… » pensait le mage. « Mais je ne me laisserai pas emporter par les ténèbres de Sauron ! »

Tous ses compagnons avaient en Gandalf une confiance absolue. À juste titre, car lui seul semblait capable de lutter contre le pouvoir perverti qu'ils affronteraient bientôt.

Pourtant deux d'entre eux se sentaient un peu loin de ces sinistres préoccupations.

Hélas, même s'ils en mouraient d'envie, ils ne pouvaient pas se laisser aller. L'heure était grave. Ils se battraient bientôt contre leur pire ennemi.

Aussi, il était un peu tard pour profiter de leurs sentiments tout neufs.

Gimli se maudissait de ne pas avoir avoué plus tôt ce qu'il éprouvait à… son elfe.

« Tant de temps perdu ! Quand je pense que j'aurais pu être tué sans lui avoir rien dit ! Quel idiot, quel imbécile, quel… »

Soudain, Legolas se retourna. Ses yeux brillants se posèrent sur lui, et se remplirent de tendresse.

- Est-ce que tout va bien, mon amour ? Je sais que tu n'es pas très à l'aise à cheval. N'hésite pas à m'avertir si tu as du mal à rester en selle.

Sa voix mélodieuse envahit Gimli, effaçant toute pensée en lui. Le nain devint rouge vif, très touché d'entendre son elfe lui parler ainsi.

Legolas lui sourit gentiment puis reporta son attention sur la route. Il adorait voir son aimé réagir ainsi. Il le trouvait vraiment adorable.

Rêveur, il repensa au moment merveilleux où Gimli lui avait déclaré son amour. Il l'avait vu venir vers lui très décidé, comme s'il allait devoir faire une chose terrible et pourtant absolument nécessaire. Legolas avait même cru un moment que son ami était en colère contre lui.

« C'est étrange… Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi déterminé. »

Alors que l'elfe discutait avec d'autres archers, le nain, sans dire un mot, l'avait pris par le bras. Legolas avait bien sûr protesté. C'était fort impoli de faire une chose pareille ! Gimli devait s'excuser tout de suite auprès de leurs amis.

Mais le nain ne semblait pas l'écouter. Il avait vraiment l'air très pressé. Il courait presque, comme s'il voulait fuir les autres.

« C'était d'ailleurs le cas » se dit Legolas en souriant.

Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, Gimli l'avait lâché et s'était écarté de quelques pas, sans se retourner. L'elfe comprenait de moins en moins ce qui lui arrivait, mais il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

« Pourquoi ne dit-il rien ? Je suis son ami ! S'il a des ennuis, je veux l'aider ! »

Durant leur séjour en Lothlórien, Legolas s'était énormément attaché au nain. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir ressenti une telle affection pour un ami. À vrai dire, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir éprouvé autant de choses pour qui que ce soit. Il était décidé à le soutenir en toutes circonstances.

La voix de Gimli le fit redescendre sur terre. Il lui avait demandé quelque chose. Malheureusement Legolas, perdu dans ses pensées, n'avait rien entendu.

- Excuse-moi, je réfléchissais… Je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que tu as dit.

-

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit le nain d'une voix sinistre, de toute façon, j'ai été stupide de croire… Non, oublie ça, c'est sans importance.

-

Gimli s'éloigna en traînant des pieds, la tête basse, complètement désespéré. Stupéfait, Legolas le regarda partir, avant de réagir et de le rattraper en courant.

- Attends ! Je vois bien que tu voulais m'annoncer quelque chose de grave. Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas écouté ce que tu disais. En fait, je pensais à…

L'elfe se tut brusquement. Il avait failli dire « à toi ».

« Pourquoi suis-je aussi gêné ? Cela ne me dérangeait pas tout à l'heure… Pourtant, à présent, ce sentiment me trouble de plus en plus… »

- Tu n'as pas écouté parce que ça ne te plaisait pas ! cria le nain, soudainement en colère. Je suis stupide ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu croire que tu… tu…

- Que je QUOI ? lâcha Legolas, lui aussi irrité. Parle donc ! Depuis quand un elfe te fait-il peur ? C'est franchement décevant ! Je croyais qu'on était amis, que tu me faisais confiance ! Je dois m'être tromp…

- JE SUIS AMOUREUX DE TOI ! hurla Gimli, qui ne supportait pas ce que Legolas venait de dire.

Puis il était parti en courant, abandonnant l'elfe en train de se remettre de sa surprise.

Dès qu'il le put, Legolas partit à la recherche de celui qui l'aimait. Car il devait lui parler, lui dire ce qu'il éprouvait.

Il en était sûr à présent. Ses sentiments si forts, son trouble quand le nain allait se déclarer…

Tout cela ne prouvait qu'une chose : lui aussi était amoureux de Gimli.

Il chercha son compagnon pendant près d'une heure à travers la forteresse. Finalement, il le retrouva seul dans un coin, à ruminer son échec.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, il se jeta dans ses bras et lui dit qu'il l'aimait aussi.

Il soupira de joie quand il sentit les bras puissants de son amour se refermer sur lui.

- Nous approchons ! lança une voix forte devant eux.

À regret, Legolas interrompit sa douce rêverie et regarda devant eux.

Aragorn ne s'était pas trompé. Après une très longue chevauchée, ils atteignaient enfin la tour de Saroumane.

Là, ils s'arrêtèrent, stupéfaits.

Les abords de la tour étaient envahis par l'eau. Plus loin, on pouvait voir les restes d'un barrage. Et tout à côté se tenaient des créatures incroyables !

- Des Ents… murmura Gandalf.

Cependant, dans la tour, Takeshi et Kentaro ne savaient rien de l'arrivée de leurs alliés.

Ils ne se souciaient pas de ce qui se passait dehors, bien trop occupés à éviter les coups de plus en plus violents de leur adversaire.

L'attaque de Saroumane était très différente de ce que les Dukalyon avaient rencontré jusqu'alors. Dans chacun de ses gestes, on sentait la présence de forces inconnues et immenses, bien supérieures à celle des deux jeunes gens.

Takeshi avait cru que leurs pouvoirs, étrangers à ce monde, battraient ce cruel magicien. Hélas, il devait se rendre à l'évidence.

Ils n'étaient pas préparés à affronter une telle puissance.

Le jeune homme serra les dents. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de battre Saroumane.

« Nos pouvoirs sont bien trop faibles comparés aux siens. Si on reste plus longtemps ici, on va se faire massacrer ! Notre seule chance est de nous enfuir. Mais on ne peut pas abandonner Kotobuki ! Comment faire ? À moins que… »

Le Dukalyon venait de remarquer le Palantir de Saroumane, cette boule sombre qui permettait à leur ennemi de voir les choses les plus secrètes. Gandalf leur en avait longuement parlé, surtout pour leur dire d'éviter de l'approcher.

« Pourtant, si on parvenait à s'en servir, peut-être que cela nous donnerait plus de pouvoirs. Tant pis ! On ne peut plus se montrer prudent ! Il faut agir vite ! »

D'autant que la situation ne faisait que s'aggraver. A présent, Saroumane s'était saisi de Kotobuki et, les tenant en respect grâce à son bâton, il proféra d'horribles menaces.

- Pauvres niais ! Le moment est venu de me débarrasser de vous ! Et de votre ami pleurnichard ! Préparez-vous à souffrir…

D'un geste, le mage arracha les vêtements déjà bien abîmés de Kotobuki.

- Bien ! Le voici prêt à se soumettre à moi ! Je vais pouvoir le prendre, le vider, en user comme bon me semble !

Il y eut un moment de flottement chez les Dukalyon.

Les deux garçons ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ça. Ils fixaient le magicien d'un air profondément dégoûté, tandis que Kotobuki, terrifié, tentait désespérément de se libérer.

Saroumane perçut le malaise. Il les dévisagea tous trois avec méfiance.

« Hum, réaction surprenante ! Ils préparent sûrement un plan d'attaque. »

Au lieu de cela, Kentaro, dont les yeux grands ouverts incarnaient l'innocence même, murmura d'une petite voix très choquée :

- Vous… Vous n'allez quand même pas… Vous, un homme d'âge mûr… Avec un jeune garçon…

Le mage ne comprit pas tout de suite. Déconcerté, il regarda Kentaro, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

- QUOI ! Mais… Mais vous êtes fous ! Jamais je n'ai pensé à… Quelle horreur ! Je vais vous détruire, vous et vos idées répugnantes !

Saroumane n'avait évidemment jamais pensé à ça. Il projetait juste de prendre Kotobuki pour s'en servir comme d'une clé lui ouvrant le chemin de la Terre. Peu importe si cela devait complètement vider le jeune homme… de son énergie.

Le magicien était scandalisé par ce qu'on avait imaginé sur lui. À un tel point qu'il baissa sa défense.

Takeshi ne rata pas cette occasion.

- Crétin ! Ça ne va pas de dire des bêtises pareilles ! Tu veux vraiment qu'il nous achève !

Pris d'une fureur aussi brusque qu'incompréhensible, le Dukalyon sauta sur son camarade. Mais alors qu'il faisait mine de l'étrangler, il lui souffla à l'oreille :

- On y va ! Sans quoi on ne pourra plus arrêter Saroumane !

Kentaro lui fit un clin d'œil, prouvant qu'il avait compris.

Aussitôt, Takeshi cria :

- MAINTENANT !

Et se rua sur le Palantir.

Aussi vif que lui, Kentaro bondit sur le magicien et lui envoya un bon coup de pied dans l'estomac, avant de l'entraîner dans sa chute.

Très surpris, le souffle coupé par ce coup violent, Saroumane vit avec horreur Takeshi s'emparer du Palantir. À moitié étouffé par le poids de Kotobuki et de l'autre Dukalyon, il articula d'une voix faible :

- Mi… miséra… ble… Lâche… ça…

Serrant son bâton, il le dirigea vers le jeune homme. Heureusement, ce dernier s'écarta à temps, et le pouvoir du mage ne put que faire crouler le mur derrière lui.

- Il ne faut pas lui laisser de répit ! Kentaro, Kotobuki, maintenez-le !

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! cria Kentaro.

Kotobuki, presque assommé, s'était effondré sur lui et gênait ses mouvements. Il essayait de le repousser doucement, quand Saroumane, à nouveau très menaçant, posa son bâton sur le front du Dukalyon.

- TU VAS MOURIR !

- NAAAN, JE NE VEUX PAS ! TAKÉNOUUUUU !

- LÂCHE-LE, MONSTRE !

S'en suivit une mêlée indescriptible, qui disparut brusquement dans un énorme nuage noir.

Puis vint le silence, plus lourd encore que cette fumée gluante.

Comme elle se dissipait, Saroumane réapparut.

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il regarda autour de lui.

Ses trois assaillants avaient disparu. Le Palantir avait roulé dans un coin, à côté de son bâton. Le magicien les ramassa. Au moment où il se redressait, il vit une forme s'agiter dans un coin.

Avide de vengeance, il allait se dirigeait vers elle. Mais quelque chose le retint.

Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Un être puissant, à tel point qu'il se sentait écrasé par son énergie, avant même qu'il ne soit entré dans la tour.

Un être disparu, qu'il espérait ne plus jamais revoir.

« Gandalf ! »

**À SUIVRE…**


End file.
